My Selfish Desire, My Bloody Sin
by MelodiusNocturn
Summary: " This is my selfish desire, in order to give him a chance at life." Fate was a cruel thing. The memories of their love are gone, Yuuki can only watch from afar as Kaname continues in the arms of another woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Another fic. I was bored, and I had a slight writers block which is why I haven't update my Lightis ficcie. But that chapter will be up this week. On another note.**

**Here is a voting poll.**

**It will be at the end of this chapter so be sure to look. Also, Yuuki will be much more headstrong. :D**

**Vampire Knight is copyrighted to Matsuri Hino R&R!  
**

* * *

_She had taken away his memories. Tears filled her eyes, as drops fell down onto his beautiful face. _

_"My precious brother..."_

_"Kaname..my darling brother..."_

_"I'm sorry, Kaname.." She held him, she caressed his cheeks. "If this is going to save your life, then..I will gladly do this, even if it means that you leave my side for an eternity. Consider this a selfish wish, on my behalf."_

_"Yuuki dear, You just gave up the love of your life. He's open prey to any other pureblood female out there. Including myself." Yuuki glanced up, glaring at the woman before her. Sure, Yuuki was childish, but she had learned. She had learned how to act properly. _

_"Shirabuki, Sara." The young Kuran princess replied coldly. "He will have no memories of you. He wont even remember that he has a sister. He'll believe that he grew up as an only child. Do you really want that?" A playful smile was upon Sara's lips. Amusement flickered in her eyes. Yes, she was enjoying this. "I could kill him now, you know." Yuuki said nothing. Her eyes flickered in anger, and the walls around her began to crack, the windows shattered, and a piece of glass flew across Sara's cheek, cutting her slightly. The cut healed up instantly._

_"Oh my, I hit a nerve." Sara laughed softly. "Get out." Yuuki stood up from where she was, Artemis in her hand. "Leave my sight Sara, or I will cut you down, and the only thing left of you will be your ashes." Sara smiled again. "Very well, Kuran Yuuki-sama. I will leave."_

_"Lady Yuuki!" Yuuki saw Sara dissappear before her. She turned her head around when she heard her name being called out. "Yuuki-sama...what happened?" Hanabusa Aidou stood before her, along with Kain, Ruka, and Seiren. Yuuki looked at them with a pained look in her eyes. They looked down to the ground. There laid Kaname, unconscious. They looked back to Yuuki. "What..happened?"_

_Yuuki turned around. "I erased his memories of me. "_

_" Yuuki-sama..why?" _

_Yuuki smiled faintly. "In order to save him, I did something selfish." She looked up at them. "Don't worry, you guys are safe in his memories. He just won't remember that he had a younger sister. You could say, I altered his memories. I don't exist in his world. "_

_" Yuuki-sama, what about you, where will you go?" Yuuki smiled faintly. "I will stay with Isaya. Please, don't tell Kaname of my existence. It's better off this way. I've caused him so much trouble, and the only way to repay him is erasing myself from his life. I really am foolish." She said sadly. "I'll be on my way."_

* * *

Eight years had passed since then. Yuuki had tried to live her life to the fullest. Those eight years had seemed like an eternity for her. She closed her eyes, deep in thought, when the sound of the door slowly opening behind her, snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Mama?" She turned her attention to a small boy, no older than eight years of age. But the boy was a pureblood. Like her; Due to his nature, he was far more mature than any normal eight year old. In fact he looked like he was twelve. Her son had wavy locks of dark brown hair. And Wine colored eyes stared back into her own. The replica of Kaname Kuran, except he had messy short brown hair.

"Kaoru, you're supposed to be studying, dear." Kaoru puffed his cheeks. "I wanted a break." The young boy replied. Yuuki giggled softly. "How come, there isn't a King among us anymore?" Yuuki sighed. "If you stopped torturing your teachers, maybe you would learn something." She laughed lightly. Kaoru puffed his cheeks again. Yuuki giggled at her son, and poked his cheeks lightly. "Because the last Kuran King stepped down and decided a more reasonable approach on things. He established the Council of Ancients. "

"And what did they do?"

"They were in charge of bringing order, and peace among our kind. They also monitored the purebloods. In truth, they worked together with the Hunters. So they could establish peace between both races."

"But the council doesn't exist, what happened to them?" Yuuki knew what happened, after all, the man she loved the most was responsible for their execution. Her eyes showed sadness again. "Kaname Kuran, decided it was time to eliminate them. They were far beyond corrupt."

"Does that mean that he's the king now?" Yuuki smiled. "He still chose a couple of his close comrades to help him establish order among our race, dear. Think of it, as a democracy. Because he really doesn't consider himself a king. "

"Is he really all that powerful?" Yuuki smiled, kissing her boy on the cheek. "Break time is over. Go study." Kaoru puffed his cheeks again. "Fine." He said grumpily.

Kaname Kuran, he was incomparable. He was her life. She watched her son as he made his way back to where he was studying. He was the spitting image of Kaname. Kaoru always gave her that gentle look that reminded her of Kaname. He used to give her the same look. The look that told her everything was going to be okay.

"Yuuki?" She turned to look at the other being that had just entered. "Good evening, Isaya." She smiled brightly. The smile was returned to her. "I just saw Kaoru-kun, he seemed angry about something." Yuuki laughed softly. "I made him go study." Isaya laughed. "Yuuki, we have to return home." Yuuki looked back at him. "I know, I was aware. Time flies by quickly."

"And it seems so long, and lonely when you can't spend it with your loved ones." Isaya quickly added. Yuuki looked away. "Kaname just got engaged to Sara, you know." He added. Yuuki stiffened. " It was bound to happen." She replied softly. "How long are you going to suffer, Yuuki?"

"It was the price I had to pay, to save him." Isaya shook his head. "Just like your mother, stubborn." He smiled. "Yuuki, how about, you become my fiancee?" Yuuki blinked as she looked back to Isaya. "But I.."

"Don't worry, you have a long time to decide on this."

* * *

"Hanabusa, you're to cheerful, what's going on?" Kain whispered to his cousin, as they walked behind Kaname. "It's a secret!" He grinned. "Chairman Cross is starting to rub off on you." Ruka added. Aidou sighed as he leaned in. "Lady Yuuki is returning tomorrow." Ruka's eyes widened. "She's returning with Lord Isaya." Aidou chirped. "Aidou." Kaname turned around to face his comrade. "Is there a reason, as in to why you're being so sneaky?" Aidou laughed nervously. "Not at all Lord Kaname!"

"Lord Isaya is returning with his fiancee tomorrow evening." Seiren appeared out of nowhere. Aidou slightly glared at Seiren. "Fiancee? This is the first time I've heard of such a thing, let alone, I don't know who the lucky girl is."

They all looked at him nervously. "You three don't happen to know?" Kaname arched an eyebrow. All three shook their heads. "Not at all, Lord Kaname!"

"Her name is Yuuki Cross." Kaname stopped. "Cross, as in like Kaien Cross?" Seiren nodded her head. "I wasn't aware that Kaien Cross raised a vampire. A pureblood at that." He mused.

"All of you are hiding something from me. I will find out, sooner or later." Kaname smiled as he walked off. The three took deep breaths. "Seiren. Why did you give him the name?"

"I know what I was doing. My orders have always been to protect her." She disappeared.

* * *

"My darling Yuuki is coming back! My precious daughter is coming back! Woooohoo~" He yelled into the phone. Only that as soon as he said that, the person on the other line had hung up. "Soo mean." He sighed.

He quickly picked the phone up again dialing the same number again. "Yagari-" The answering machine had come on. Kaien hung up. "Ahh, I'll call Zero then!"

"Do you have a new mission for me?" Came the calm, emotionless voice from the other side of the line. Kaien smiled. "My darling daughter is coming back to me!"

"..." The phone went dead again. "Seems like Yuuki is the only one that cares..." He picked up a picture he had. It was the picture of a little boy, no older than 5 hugging a stuffed bunny doll. The boy looked shy, he was blushing and he had a small frown on his face. Kaien smiled softly. "Just like Yuuki when she was young."

* * *

Kaname had left the trio behind.

Aidou, Kain, and Ruka looked at each other nervously. "I hate lying to Kaname-sama." Ruka sighed pushing her hair back. "But...if we told him,Yuuki-sama would get angry also, and it would also harm Kaname-sama. He doesn't even know he has a sister, let alone that he was married once."

"Seiren might end up telling him..." Aidou kept on complaining. "Aidou, Yuuki-sama is his beloved one. Kaname-sama has ordered that whatever may happen to him. Protect Yuuki-sama at all costs. Even from him if necessary." Seiren had appeared behind Aidou. Making the young noble jump up from surprise. Seiren wasn't one to talk much. So she had said her share of words. Even that was too much for her.

"Good point." Kain said softly. "Ahh, I'm an Uncle now!" Aidou spontaneously pulled out a picture from his pocket. "Aren't Kaoru and Aoi-sama so adorable?" Ruka and Kain looked at each other. "Aidou..is that.." Ruka trailed off. Aidou smiled proudly. Both nobles looked at the picture. There was no mistaking it. The young boy was Yuuki's child. He was a Kuran. Ruka smiled softly. "Yes, he's adorable. He looks just like him." Aidou nodded. "His name is Kaoru Shouto"Kain and Ruka looked at each other. "As in, the son of Isaya Shouto?" Aidou smiled mischievously. "Don't worry, he was born as you first thought. Yuuki-sama purposely changed his last name. " They both sighed in relief.

"So, she's coming back with him?" Aidou nodded. "She's going to be staying at the Shouto residence. "

"Kaname-sama will have your head if you go visit." Ruka chimed. Aidou tensed up. "She said she wanted to meet us at Cross Academy."

"Still, Kaname-sama would not approve." She said again. "It's Yuuki-sama we're talking about." Aidou sighed. "We'll have to do something about that. We've been doing this behind his back for eight years. I know I feel guilty, but Yuuki-sama doesn't want to make herself known."

* * *

Kaname Kuran sat at the meeting with the Hunters. He felt that something was off. He knew his followers were hiding something from him. Normally they would tell him everything, but for them to lie and tell him otherwise. That was another thing. The matter must have been something serious.

"Kaname-sama." He heard his name. He lifted his head up and closed his eyes. " Isaya Shouto is returning, it seems. He's returning with his fiancee and their son." One of the nobles had spoken to him. "Ah, yes. I've heard. Yuuki Cross, was it not?" He replied quite coldly. The name Yuuki felt familiar to him. He knew he had heard of that name somewhere. He knew it felt important to him, but he couldn't place his finger on it. "I never knew Kaien Cross had adopted a Pureblood as his daughter. I thought it was against you Hunters." He smiled, but behind that smile, was pure irritation, and anger that something like that had been hidden from him.

Some of the hunters glared at Kaname. "It is none of your business who we choose to protect." One of the hunters snapped back. Kaname smiled again. "Ah, yes forgive me for being rude."

"Now that all the Purebloods will be in the same area, I want to arrange an Engagment party. We must celebrate my engagement to Shirabuki Sara. I want the Hunters there too. Make this as a pact of peace, between the two races. That is my most ulterior motive. " He added.

"That sounds like a splendid idea, Kaname-sama." Kaien Cross had entered, with a huge smile on his face. "As Association President, I approve."

"Thank You, President."

The meeting was over, and Kaien turned to look at Yagari. "Yagari, you hung up on me! " Yagari flashed him a look of irritation. "I don't want to hear you babble on about your daughter. " Kaien whimpered. "So mean!"

Kaname hadn't left yet, but Kaien being who he was completley ignored him. "President." Kaname smiled politley. Kaien looked back at Kaname. " Oh, Did you know I'm a grandpa?"

"My adorable grandchildren! They look just like my little Yuuki! So shy and cute!" Yagari was getting even more irritated. "Yuuki Cross...is there any information on what family she comes from?" Kaien snapped out of his silly mood. "Kaname, My darling Yuuki has requested that I keep that information to myself." Kaien smiled. "She knows little of her past, but she also doesn't want anyone to know she's a pureblood, which is why she moved out of the country. But, she is going to come back to associate herself with her own kind. Please, do treat her well. King Kuran." Kaien pushed his glasses up. Yagari stood up. "Come on, we've wasted to much time here." Kaien perked his head up. "Ahh, yes. I have to get back to my adorable students! Good bye Kaname!" He waved cheerfuly.

"Yuuki..Cross.." Kaname didn't know why, but he felt sorrow when he heard that name. He wondered why he felt that way. His life had been an unhappy one. Thank's to the previous council, he had been engaged to Shirabuki, Sara. Of course it was all decided after the death of Ouri. There were very little purebloods left. To keep the bloodline strong, he had no choice in the matter. But one thing he was sure of, Sara wanted him for his blood. The blood of a Kuran. He was well aware of that.

* * *

**How do you like it so far?**

**R/R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**These two chapter updates came fast. Both chapters were already written and saved on my laptop. So here is chapter two!**

**VK is copy righted to Matsuri Hino.**

**PS: Do not flame. This is for my entertainment purposes only. If the characters seem OC, it's entirely my fault for trying to create a unique story. There is nothing wrong with trying to make Yuuki more motherly and mature. **

**Thank you and good bye.**

* * *

She had been staying in France, up until now. It was her time to return back home, to Japan.

Yes, the trip from Europe to all the way back home to Japan was exhausting. She was exhausted. On the day of her arrival, Isaya had insisted on her staying with him, but she had declined the offer. Instead she chose to stay with her adoptive father. Kaoru, for one was excited he was going to see the ever so famous headmaster and Hunter association president. The boy was bright, intelligent, and alot of things piqued his curiosity. He hated to study, but he was always mischievous, always pulling pranks on his tutors. In turn, he always got a scolding from his mother.

The car had arrived at sunset, at Cross Academy. Yuuki put a hand to her son's shoulders. A soft sigh escaped her lips. "5.."She began to count. Kaoru looked up at his mother in confusion. Though Yuuki was counting because she knew something was going to happen. "4,3,2,1-"

"Yuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i!" Kaoru looked up to see a man running towards his mother. Yuuki sighed, stepping to the side, letting the man fall down on the ground before hugging her. "Yuki! You're so mean, after all these years and I don't get a hug?"

"Chairman.."

"Yuuki! I'm your papa!" Kaoru looked at this man with interest. "Mama, is he always this weird?" Yuuki laughed softly. "Ah, don't worry about him, dear." Kaien straightened himself up and beamed at Kaoru. "Dear Kaoru-kun, I'm your grandpa!" Kaoru's eye twitched slightly. "You're an-" Yuuki pinched his shoulder slightly. Making Kaoru almost yell out in pain, but when he turned to look at his mother, she gave him a look of warning. He decided to play it safe. He rubbed his shoulder and bowed politely. "Nice to meet you grandfather." He quickly looked up at Yuuki with a pout on his face. She just smiled sweetly.

"Come inside Yuuki, Kaoru, we have to catch up on a lot of things." Yuuki smiled again, gesturing for the driver to take her things inside. Kaoru looked in awe as he walked further into campus grounds.

There he led them into his home. The house she used to live in was no longer small, as a matter of fact, it was a large home. No, it was a mansion. Kaien Cross had maids and a butler greeting them at the doorstep. Yuuki watched as the maids took off to resume their work.

* * *

Kaname had arrived to the Shirabuki residence. He knew Sara would be waiting for him. He had an expressionless look on his face. As the door opened before him and he was greeted by Sara herself. She was indeed beautiful. Long golden locks of hair, and a victorian era styled dress; Made Sara look so much more like a porcelin doll. Sara smiled at Kaname. Her smile didn't convince him to much. Kaname knew it was a fake smile. He in turn, gave her that same fake smile in return. "Ah, Kaname dear, I was expecting you. Did you come to feed?" She asked smiliing once more. Kaname shook his head. "Does that always have to be my reason for allowing myself to come here?' Amusement flickered in Sara's eyes. "No, but you do look thirsty." She said as she gestured for him to come inside.

As soon as Sara lead him inside to a more discrete place, Kaname embraced her from behind. Inhaling her sweet scent. He placed his lips near her neck. Breathing in her scent, once more. Kaname was thirsty. He opened his mouth, revealing his fangs. He brushed them softly against Sara's neck. Making her shiver slightly.

"If you're thirsty, please do drink up dear." Sara said softly. Kaname didn't need her permission, he went and sunk his fangs into her neck. Making Sara slightly whimper, though at the same time feeling pleasure from the bite. The warm crimson liquid went down his throat, it made him feel more at ease. He had been craving blood since he had come back from his meeting. Kaname wanted to keep on drinking her blood. But no matter how much he drank from Sara, it was not enough. Her blood was not enough to satiate his thirst. There was something missing in his life. Sara was not it. He licked the bite marks off of Sara's neck, then with his hand brushed away the blood left on his lips. He licked it off his hand. Of course, it wasn't polite for him to do so. But it made Sara want him even more.

"Kaname, it's not fair. I want some of your blood too." She smiled half heartedly. Kaname looked to her. "Unlike you, I come back exhausted from my duties. But don't worry, soon I will share with you some of my blood. " Sara smiled again. "Well, fine. I'm not impatient, so I'll wait."

She turned to look at Kaname again. "Kaname, you didn't come here just for that, did you?" Kaname gave her a knowing smile. "Perspective, as always, Sara. " He then added. "No, I only came to inform you that all of the pureblood families will attend the party." Sara raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? All seven families?" Kaname nodded his head. "Eight, now."

"Eight? Oh, you must mean Yuuki Cross. Yes, I heard from Isaya-sama and Ouri-sama." Sara shifted her glance to the window. "I know, Kaname. I will behave myself. It saddens me to know that you don't trust me, even though we will be husband and wife soon." She said with amusement to her voice. Though Kaname didn't smile at this. "And as my wife, and a future Kuran you need to watch your tongue, and your actions, Sara." Kaname added in a warning tone. Sara didn't show it, but she was getting irritated. "Alright, I get it. You may leave now." Kaname nodded his head. "I'll see you tonight then."

* * *

"Ah, Yuuki, you've grown more beautiful." Yuuki laughed softly. "You remind me more of your mother." Kaien smiled gently at her. Yuuki smiled back. Kaoru watched as the two adults before him made conversation. He sighed boredly slumping slightly in his chair.

"Yuuki, are you going to the party tonight? You were invited after all." Yuuki looked away. "I don't know." She said softly. Kaoru perked up. "Party? Mom, can we go?" Yuuki turned to her son and caressed his cheeks, looking at him lovingly. "Not this time. " The boy looked away and pouted his cheeks. "Will the Chairman be going too?" Kaien smiled. "Of course." Kaoru sighed in frustration. "So, I'll be here all by myself. I get bored easily, you know."

"Nonsense, I've arranged for you to stay at the Aidou household." Kaoru looked up again. "Aidou household?" Yuuki nodded. "There will be other children there. You won't be bored." Kaoru didn't want to, but he had no choice in the matter. He sighed. "Fine."

"Ehh? So Yuuki, you made up your mind?" Yuuki silently nodded. "I'm afraid I can't turn down Isaya's offer. After all, he did go through all that trouble to buy me a gown in France. So I can't just refuse." Kaien laughed softly.

Kaoru puffed his cheeks lightly. "Mama, may I please go explore a little?" Yuuki turned to look at her son, wanting to give him no for an answer; But she gave in. She sighed. "Alright, but don't wander off to far, and I'm giving you thirty minutes to go around. After your time is up, you head straight back here. " She slightly narrowed her eyes. "And don't go giving me excuses that you've lost your way again. Do that and brace yourself for the consequences, understood?" Kaoru nodded his head. He puffed his cheeks again. "Ugh..Whatever" He mumbled. Yuuki arched an eyebrow at him. "What was that dear?" She smiled sweetly at him. But Kaoru knew that there was more to his mother's smile than just sweetness. He stood up straight. "Oui madame!" He blushed at his sudden outburst with his french. "I mean, yes mother." He said as he quickly ran out of the room.

Kaien saw the scene before him. Yuuki, and Kaoru. He never expected Yuuki to be such a frightning mother. He chuckled softly as Kaoru ran out of the room. "Yuuki, I was never that mean to you, how did you learn to be such a mean mommy?"

"He may look sweet and innocent, but he's always getting into trouble..that boy." She smiled faintly. Kaien laughed softly. "Ah, Yuuki your mother used to be that way." Yuuki turned to smile softly. "Ah, before I forget, you do know that the party is intended for Sara and Kaname?" Yuuki slightly frowned. Looking away from her adoptive father. "I am aware." She slowly whispered. "I am aware of their engagement." She added, a sad look crossing her features. Kaien couldn't bare to look at her in such a state. "But that's not the real purpose, Yuuki. It's meant to try and promote peace between Vampires and Humans. " Yuuki perked up her head. "Really? Then that's great." She smiled brightly as if nothing was wrong with her.

"But speaking of which, I was wondering, why don't you reinstate the night class?" Kaien shook his head. "Kaname wouldn't be to fond of that." Yuuki pouted slightly. "That man..." But an idea struck her. "Well, how about an elementary school? I would love for my son to attend here. Of course, separate classes for the vampire children and human, but nonetheless, when it comes to children, they don't care who's who. They all interact with each other, regardless of what family they come from. At that age, they begin to explore the world, and gain more knowledge of it, I for one, would be willing to send my son to Cross academy."

Kaien was surprised at Yuuki's suggestion. He had never thought of it. "Ahh, Yuuki, that sounds like a great idea.." Yuuki raised a finger to him. "I won't take no for an answer. I talked to Isaya about this. Both of us will be willing to lend a hand, if possible. He's the one the suggested it in the first place. If it's financially speaking, Both, Isaya and I will back you up." Kaien was stunned. For a minute he had forgotten that Yuuki was his adopted daughter. They way she had spoken and her mannerisms. Surely, in such a short time, she had matured. She knew what she was doing. Kaien smiled. "I like it. But..."

"If it's about Kaname, then forget it. Remember, by birthright, I am also a Kuran. Besides, if Kaname doesn't approve, I will. We have spoken of the matter with the families in Europe, and they have agreed to it. They are willing to send their children overseas, to this school." Again, Kaien was left speechless. He sighed again. "Once Kaname finds out, he won't be too pleased that I've taken a descision that includes the vampire race. But, like you said, I won't worry to much about it. I will only inform certain families. " Yuuki clasped her hands together.

"That's great! I'm glad.." She trailed off. "I want my children to experience many things in his life. I want him to be carefree, without a worry in the world. I want him to make good friends, friends that will love him for who he is. I want him to love his friends for who they are. I want him to live, love, and laugh.." She trailed off. Kaien simply smiled.

"That's the same thing Juuri said years ago. She wanted the same thing for you. Though I'm sure he's happy enough already, Yuuki. So far, you've raised him well."

"Maman!" Kaoru burst through the door. "Kaoru, what did I tell you about running indoors?" He straightened himself up. "Only animals run around mindlessly "He sighed a little in irritation. Yuuki laughed softly. Kaoru blushed in embarrassment. "I'm going to go get ready. We leave soon..right?" Yuuki had lost track of time. She stood up from where she sat. "Yes, it's almost time. I have to go ready myself."

"See ya later, dad.." She grinned. Kaien's heart fluttered as he watched Yuuki leave. "She called me dad~" He repeated to himself happily.

* * *

All of the higher class had attended the Soiree, along with the hunters of course. Many were chattering amongst themselves, . The last purebloods had arrived and out stepped Yuuki Cross, along her escort, Isaya Shouto. She latched on to his arm, wearing an elegant dress. She climbed down the stairs, by his side. Many of the chattering ceased, and Kuran Kaname turned to look at the two vampires who had disappeared from the country. Yes, Yuuki looked beautiful. Even more so than any other woman he had ever laid eyes upon. Of course, those who had already known the young female, had already known that her beauty was due to the strong Kuran blood running through her veins. Isaya smiled gently at the others.

"Isaya-sama, what a pleasure to see you." Most would say to him.

"Isaya-sama, I hope you had a good slumber" Others would say. Yuuki wanted to roll her eyes at those who found themselves trying to get close to them.

"Ah, our Pureblood princess, may we have your name?" Yuuki wanted to refuse, but Isaya only chuckled at her actions, Yuuki sighed and turned her head towards them. "Yuuki, It's Yuuki." She smiled. A fake smile she had put on her face.

"Ah, Yuuki-sama." They would tell her. "We heard that we now have younger purebloods." Yuuki wanted to tell them off. "Yes, our children, and they are far too young to be amongst us, do you think not?" Anger radiated her, that's when they backed off. Isaya laughed softly. "Ah, Yuuki dear, don't be so mean." Yuuki puffed her cheeks. "It's none of their business what my personal life is like." She calmed herself down. "I am aware that I will introduce them to society soon, but I often think that I don't want him to be around them. Nasty things." She said with edge to her voice at the lasts words that slipped out of her mouth. Isaya laughed again. " Very much so like Juuri." Yuuki smiled. "I am nothing like her. My mother was far the meaner one." She said playfully.

"Isaya-san, and..you must be Yuuki Cross." Both of them turned around. Yuuki froze at the voice she had heard behind herself. That voice could only belong to him. _Her Kaname. _"Greetings." She smiled, trying to hide away all the pain she felt. Her eyes shifted over to Sara.

"Yuuki-san, what a beautiful name. Who was it that gave you a beautiful name? Your mother? Or your human father?" Yuuki knew Sara was tempting her. She wanted to grab her by the throat and kill her but, she did not. Yuuki only smiled. "My parents gave me that lovely name. " The way Sara latched on to her beloved Kaname's arms made her want to rip her throat out even more. Yuuki was feeling Jealous, the type of Jealousy that made he want to kill the woman before her. But, she remained calm and composed, despite the fact that deep down she was feeling very furious.

"And your parents, who were they?" Yuuki was about to say something to her but, Kaname intervened. "Sara, such an impolite question you're asking." Sara smiled. "Why, yes of course, forgive me then." She bowed and walked off. Yuuki narrowed her eyes at Sara. "Miss Yuuki." Yuuki turned her attention back to Kaname. Her eyes giving him a soft, yet pained look. In all, she looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. Kaname took notice of this. His heart began to tug at him.

"I heard both of you were living in France." Isaya nodded his head. "Tell me Isaya, how are you? My parents were very good friends with you, I heard." Isaya smiled. "They were. Haruka and Juuri always ended up protecting my slumber. Silly parents of yours, Kaname. That Juuri was a full ray of sunshine. Such a darling woman. They were my closest friends, and the people I could trust the most." Kaname nodded his head. Then averted his gaze back to Yuuki. "I heard, you and Yuuki had children?" Yuuki smiled gently. "Yes, Kaoru and Aoi " _Kuran-_She thought to herself, but instead she said trying to hold her ground. This was not a place to cry at.

"Please, send my regards to them" _Your children. _The words rung in her head. Kaoru and Aoi were proof of their love together. She wanted to yell at him, cry to him, and run into his arms and tell him everything. Instead she only smiled, as if she was going to cry. Kaname noticed this in her facial expressions. He questioned himself, why did she look so sad when talking to him? Kaname averted his eyes. "I hope to see you again soon, I must attend to the other guests." Yuuki and Isaya both nodded.

"Yuuki, if you want, we can leave." He felt her tremble slightly. Yuuki looked up to him. She was so small compared to him. She shook her head. "No, we're here to support Kaname." Her expression changed once more.

"I see."

"Yuuki-sama!"

Yuuki turned around to see Hanabusa, Kain, Ruka, and Seiren by her side. She smiled cheerfuly at them. "It's nice to see you all!" Isaya took Yuuki's hand and kissed it. Yuuki blushed. "I'll leave to your friends." Yuuki nodded. "O-okay." She slightly stuttered.

Kaname watched the scene from far off. In truth, he felt slightly jealous. He wasn't happy with the fact that Isaya and Yuuki were together. He took a sip of his wine, while Kaien spoke to him. Though Kaien took notice of the scene and grinned mischievously. "Ah? Kaname-kun, feeling jealous of my beautiful daughter and my beautiful son-" He stopped himself, Kaname looked at him in anger. "Isaya...my son...in law..." Realization hit him. That man, his son in law. He nearly fainted.

"No...I wont allow it!"

In a way, it was a come back for Kaname. Amusement flickered in his eyes when he saw Kaien looking so gloomy.

"Hanabusa has been giddy all day because he was going to see you today." Ruka said teasingly. Hanabusa jumped up. "Excuse me! You were the one who was getting excited over the fact that you were going to see Kaoru-sama." Ruka flared up in anger, but Yuuki stopped the both of them. "I dropped Kaoru off at your household, Aidou." Hanabusa jumped up with a grin on his face. "Yes, you can all go see him. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to meet you all." Yuuki laughed softly.

"Yuuki-sama, it's nice to see you smiling.." Aidou trailed off. Yuuki nodded her head. "I have to, for our son. He is the light of my world. " Yuuki gave them a warm motherly smile. They were all slightly shocked. "I will be excusing myself, but, I need you all to come along. Especially you Seiren." Seiren seemed hesitant at first. "Seiren, don't hesitate, when Kaname is not near, you know it's my orders you are to follow."

"Yuuki-sama, but Kaname-sama will be angry." Yuuki smiled mischievously. "Not to worry, I will handle that myself."

Kaname narrowed his eyes at the sight he saw before him. All of his followers followed Yuuki, as she led them away from the party. Even Seiren. Kaname decided to follow along.

"Now that your all here, ask away." She smiled at them.

"When can we meet Kaoru-sama?"

"Today actually, as soon as the party is over, you can all go meet him. I've told him alot about you guys, and he's anxious. So anxious that he wanted to tag along." She giggled softly. "Well, we can't wait to meet him. I'm sure Riku and Sakura are having fun as we speak." Sakura was an Aidou, and Riku was the son of Akatsuki Kain, and Souen Ruka.

"What of Aoi-sama?"

"She's on vacation with her uncle Shiki."

Kaname stepped in, making all of his loyal followers slightly tremble. "Kaname..sama?" Aidou spoke up. The chandelier in the room shattered, making them all look even more nervous. "Seiren, you are to be at my side always. I never gave you the orders to-"

"Kaname-san. I brought them all here. As a pureblood they cannot disobey me." She stated as a matter of fact. He looked at her in anger. "Seiren is my loyal servant, not yours." Yuuki narrowed her eyes.

"You are not the boss of me. As the star of the party, you should go stay with your guests. It's rude to keep them waiting. Especially your fiancee' " Everyone in the room shuddered. No pureblood was ever brave enough to go against Kaname. But Yuuki had done it. The atmosphere around them was heavy, and dark. Kaname was angry, but Yuuki didn't care. "Go on, King Kuran, what I do, is none of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me.."

Yuuki wasn't scared of him. She knew Kaname was angry. She almost giggled at the thought that he looked so angry. He looked so cute, and it was fun to tease him that way. She walked out of their sight.

Kaname watched her leave, and as soon as she was gone, he turned to his loyal followers. "And so, I wonder why you're all so friendly with her." Her, referring to Yuuki. Kaname was still feeling angry. Takuma entered with a cheerful smile plastered on his face. "Hey everyone! I just saw Yuuki-sama outside. She looks as beautiful as ever! Much more than Sara-sama" Takuma failed to see the shaking of heads between his friends, and an angry Kaname stood before him. "Oh, and we could go see Kaoru-sama tonight!" Oblivious he was to his surroundings. He heard the shattering of glass in the room, when he finally noticed, Takuma smiled nervously. "Ah...I think I heard Yuuki-sama call for help. See you!" Hanabusa's mouth dropped open. "Traitor!" Kaname turned his head towards Aidou. "Ah..Kaname-sama, I think It's time I went home. Sakura must be feeling lonely without her daddy!"

"I haven't given you permission to leave, Aidou." The young noble vampire laughed again. "Of course, Kaname-sama."

* * *

The silver haired vampire hunter frowned as he laid eyes upon the pure blood princess; Yuuki Kuran. . He was hoping she wouldn't stop, but she did. Yuuki stopped and turned her body around, giving Zero a small smile. "Zero, it's nice to see you again." Zero just looked at her. "What do you want?"

Yuuki puffed her cheeks a bit. "Why I'm fine thank you, glad you asked." She said sarcastically. Zero frowned. "Still a klutz?" He asked with an amused look on his face. Yuuki turned her head. "I'm far beyond that now."

"So I heard you have brats."

"Those brats are your nephew and niece." She corrected him. "You too, I got a call earlier this morning with a chirpy voice that said 'Yay! My grandson is coming to visit!'" Zero had an expresionless look on his face. Yuuki giggled. "Yeah, he hasn't changed has he?" Zero shook his head.

"I'm sure your raising them well." Yuuki smiled. "They're both trouble makers. Always getting into trouble, those two. Always with a spunky attitude, always speaking their mind, sometimes they can be rude, and no matter how much I punish them, they will never change. " Yuuki sighed. Zero shook his head. "They better change their attitude soon. Remember I deal with trouble makers for a living." Yuuki sighed. "I know, I know."

"It looks like you're doing okay." Zero said softly, looking at her with gentle eyes. Yuuki cast her eyes down. "I have too smile for Kaoru." She replied. "Yuuki.." He said gently.

She looked up at Zero and smiled brightly again. "Well, It was nice seeing you again, Zero. Do come by sometime during the week. I'm staying with the chairman. Maybe you can meet Kaoru."

"Yeah, I just might, but don't tell that idiot." He looked away, watching Kaien cheerfully mingle with the other guests. He glared at him. '

"See you again soon."

Yuuki said her farewells and dismissed herself from the party.

* * *

Kaname looked down at his loyal followers. "I hope none of you are hiding things from me. I don't like secrets." Kaname added with warning in his voice. All three of them smiled at Kaname. "Nothing at all!"

"Kaname-sama, Yuuki wanted to know a little more about what has been happening here. After all, she was living in France for a pretty long time. " Seiren added. Aidou perked up. "Yes, that's true! We were only updating her on the things that have been going around here. Of course, we haven't said too much either, we know what we must talk about and what we mustn't say." Aidou sighed.

Kaname looked at him, still angry as before, but decided he would let them be.

"Very well then. But, If I find that you are hiding something. I will punish you." He turned around.

"You are free to leave the party."

All three sighed of them sighed in relief.

"That Takuma!" Aidou gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Well I have to go. Sakura-chan is probably missing her amazing papa!" Kain and Ruka looked at each other annoyed by Aidou. But soon decided to follow him as well. After all, their son was over at his house as well

* * *

**Yay! A longer chapter! This is the normal length for me. If it seems less next time, it's entirely due to the fact that I didn't know what to write anymore.**

**Also My FF13 and Versus Crossover fic will be updated sometime this week. I'm still trying to finish that up. But I had some writers block but its gone now. Anyways. Goodbye!**.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SO SORRY. I always stared at this, and I was like "HUH I NEED TO UPDATE" I finally did. My problem was that I re-wrote the chapter like a gazillion times.** **But meh, who cares. 8D HERE IT IS. AT LONG LAST.**

**Thank you for the reviews. They make me happy. ;3**

**Vampire Knight is copy righted to Matsuri Hino.**

* * *

The children of Pureblood families are treated like royalty.

Even more so...

The child of a Kuran.

This was the case of Aoi Shouto.

She was a Kuran by birth; like her brother she had chocolate brown hair, reddish eyes. Fair skin, she looked just liker her mother. Her hair was loose, and it curled a bit towards the ends, and it went down a bit past her shoulders.

She sighed softly, as she walked up the stairs to the Cross Manor, quietly dusting herself off. Her maids carried her luggage.

Aoi waited patiently, as she rung the doorbell twice; tilting her head to the side, and smiling a bit brightly.

"Ahh, Aoi-chaaan " A melodic voice rung in the air, the door was opened before her. She looked up, to see the taller man, smiling at her, as if he had known her for a long time.

"You must be.."

"Grandpaaaa!" He chimed again. Aoi, looked off to the side twitching slightly. "Grandpa...-"

Suddenly she remembered the words of her mother. Any disrespect towards any of her elders would get her punished. Her mother was a spartan when it came to this. Aoi sighed finally, and nodded meekly. "Yes...Grandpa..." She said his name with hesitation. Kaien Cross smiled and smiled, and allowed her inside the household.

* * *

"Good evening Kaoru-sama." Aidou bowed, as he would to any other pure-blood, especially those that ran by the Kuran bloodline. Kaoru blushed slightly and looked away in embarrassment.

"Please...don't call me that..." He muttered softly to himself.

"Just Kaoru is fine...please...you are older than me." Aidou looked at the boy in shock, then directed his attention towards Yuuki, who smiled back at Aidou. "He's very modest, and he wishes to be treated like others. He dislikes his status as a pure-blood." She smiled, placing a hand on her son's shoulder reassuringly. Kaoru sighed and looked away.

"Aidou..I would love to discuss some important matters with you, but please come stop by tomorrow. "

"Yuuki-sama...won't you wait for Kain and Ruka?" Yuuki shook her head. "I'm sorry, but my other child awaits me back at home, and I can't leave her alone for to long. "

"Yeah...because she'll tort-" His shoulder was being pinched by none other than his own mother. "I mean, she get's lonely easily." He corrected himself, and looked up at his mother who was giving him that look again. He bowed again and excused himself.

"Maman...I'll wait outside...in the car." He ran off as quickly as he could.

Yuuki sighed as she saw the look Aidou was giving her. It was that look of worry he always gave.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. If Kaname gets married, then I will too." Aidou gasped slightly at this. "Married...? To whom...dare I ask?" Yuuki smiled again. "Isaya Shouto, he asked for my hand, and I have yet to give him my answer. If you understand...I don't plan on spending eternity watching my beloved married to another woman, while I stay all by myself. " She sighed.

"Call it selfish of me, but...I'm fond of Isaya, and if it means learning to forget my beloved Kaname...then I will continue with my relationship with Isaya..." Yuuki looked away, feeling her heart ache again as she said those words.

She was lying to herself. She could never forget him. She could never even fathom; living on and seeing him married to another woman that wasn't her. She was a Kuran by birthright. Her children were Kurans by birth right. How would the situation play out? She took a deep breath, and smiled as brightly as ever to Aidou.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Kaname...my husband died years ago. So I must move on..yes?" She smiled brightly again, and although this left Aidou unconvinced, and unsure of Yuuki's plans, he noddded his head. "Yes...of course Yuuki-sama."

* * *

Kaname Kuran sat in his chair, looking out the window as the rain poured down from the night sky. He loved the clear sky, but not tonight. It decided to rain. He sighed as he dropped a blood tablet into his water. He watched as the pill dissolved, and his drink turned a bright red color. Kaname narrowed his eyes at the glass .

It shattered into tiny little pieces.

There were so many mysteries surrounding him lately.

One of the mysteries involved Yuuki Cross.

The woman had children with Isaya Shouto. So there were two more pure-blood born into the world. The youngest of them all.

And again...

Why had he never known of her abilities as a vampire? He knew the girl as a prefect at Cross Academy, but it had never occurred to him that the girl had been a pure-blood. His question remained though. How was she awoken?

Rido never came after her.

Did he?

All he knew was that he cared for Yuuki. She was always smiling looking gentle. But the night before. She looked to him with longing. Eyes filled with sorrow, and pain. Yet they remained gentle when she looked back at him.

For some strange reason, he felt like his heart was being shattered when he watched the young woman.

"Kaname." He turned his head to see his fiancee. "Sara."

"I heard some glass shattering..." She looked at the table before him. "Just as expected." She sighed walking towards him. She caressed his cheek gently. "Drink from me." Her voice sounded melodic.

Kaname didn't want to, but then Yuuki filled his thoughts again. He became thirsty. Thirsty for the blood of Yuuki Cross. He went down and he held Sara, as he then sunk his fangs into her neck.

Sara gasped slightly as Kaname drank from her.

But for Kaname, Yuuki continued to fill his mind and he continued to drink more from Sara. But Yuuki wouldn't leave his thoughts.

Sara's blood was not enough to satiate his thirst.

"Kaname..." Sara gasped softly. He didn't listen.

"Kaname stop!" Sara yelled. Kaname released her. He wiped the blood of his face, and licked his finger.

"Forgive me." He apologized, as he turned and went out the door.

Sara narrowed her eyes as she watched Kaname leave. "So, I guess meeting Yuuki Cross has gotten you to this state...Oh dear Kaname, whatever shall I do?"

Kaname Kuran, held onto his neck, feeling that Sara's blood was not enough for him. It was Yuuki's that he desired.

Yuuki Cross; every time he thought of her, he felt his heart ache. He remembered her smile, her eyes that always showed compassion for others. He sat inside the car, biting his lip, drawing blood from it. Kaname licked the blood off of his lip.

"Driver, take me to the Cross Manor."

"Yes my lord." Replied the chauffeur.

* * *

When she had arrived home at the Cross Manor, she was greeted by her 'father' he aimed to jump at her but she stepped to the side, letting him fall to the ground with a loud thud. This didn't stop the man.

He went after Kaoru next, and the boy simply shrugged him off and went off inside excitedly looking for his twin.

"Maman!" Aoi rushed to greet her mother, and Yuuki tenderly kissed her fore head. "Did you behave?" Was the first words that came from her mouth. Aoi pout and latched onto her brother.

"Mama...of course I did. " She mumbled. Yuuki eyed her suspiciously but then smiled. " Good. "

Aoi and Kaoru both looked at each other. Grinning at each other and this did not go un noticed by Yuuki. She gave thim a warningful look.

"Behave yourselves." She quickly said, and retired to her room.

The twins pouted. But Kaoru quickly held onto his sister's hand. "Missed you sis. " He said with a full smile on his face. Aoi smiled back at him. "Me too onii-chan. " She giggled a bit.

The night was still young, Yuuki stood by her windowsill, looking outside; thinking back to the events of earlier. Kaname, Kaname, Kaname.

These were the thoughts that filled her head.

The name of her beloved. How she desired to be with him, she wanted to be near him. Yuuki fell a tear stream down her cheek. She stared at her own reflection in the window, and wiped the tear away.

How long had it been since she fed on blood? Isaya always offered his blood, but she always kindly refused it. She couldn't betray him like that. The only blood that would satiate her thirst was _his_. Her _Beloved_ , the man that could only satisfy her thirst. They were made for each other, and thanks to this, her heart...it was slowly breaking again.

Just like that day ten years ago. Yuuki took a tablet and swallowed it. She cringed at its taste.

It wasn't the same.

She wanted him, she wanted her beloved back. She wanted their children to meet their father. She clenched her fist tightly and turned away from the window.

"It can never happen. My Eternity...without you...will be painful and lonely.." She whispered.

Because she knew it was true.

An Eternity without him, she would rather much be dead than live on without him...

* * *

**I promise I will update more regularly. I won't let this die.**

**So like, Read and Review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whaat? Did you honestly think I abandoned this fic? Naaaaah. I had a massive writers block, and every time I looked down on it, I knew I had to update and write the chapter out some day, but this fic is back on track and so am I. So this is probably the longest I've gone without updating, but here I am again with a new chapter. **

**One warning, Yuuki may seem a bit OOC, but my Yuuki in this story is a mature strong Yuuki, who has had no choice but to grow up because she has children, and not only that, but because she has things to protect. ;D So, I hope you don't mind her-and Kaname is still Kaname so no worries here!**

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

Kaoru and Aoi sat together on a small bench outside in the gardens. The moon shone brightly over them. The twins held each other's hand, looking up to the night sky. Excitedly, Aoi was pointing out to each star she saw in the sky.

"And that one, I'm going to name that star!"

Kaoru tilted his head slightly. "But what if it already has a name?" Aoi shook her head. "No, I won't let them name it. I'm naming it...Kaoru!" She giggled.

"Eh? What?" Kaoru lightly blushed, he puffed his cheeks up lightly. "Fine, then that one. " He pointed out. "Will be called, Aoi." He grinned back at his sister. Aoi stared at him for a while, but she smiled brightly. "They're right next to each other, see?" He added. "And...the stars they'll stay together for an eternity."

"Like us." Aoi quickly added.

"Yeah...like us...-We'll be together forever, right Aoi-chan?" The girl quickly nodded her head.

"Yeah, forever and ever."

* * *

Yuuki stared at the moon, her eyes still continued to show the same kind of lonliness they had showed before.

"Truth is, I don't want them to know..." She whispered softly.

_"Yuuki sama, this school you speak of..."_

_"I have spoken to the council, and yes...I did somewhat force them to keep this a secret from Kaname." She smiled a bit deviously. To which Aidou shuddered at that smile. It had been the same smile Kaname would put on when he was planning something. _

_"I want to try this for the children, this way they will learn to grow even better. I know the night class still exists, but I want to expand this peace further. I want the children to learn now, so that when they are older they will make good decisions in their life. I want Kaoru, and Aoi to learn on their own, to feel like normal children for once, even if just for a while." She trailed off, sighing._

_"I see your point. Then if that is the case...I accept, and my children will go to school then. I will also carry out the invitations to the other families. Discretely as you would want, so that Kaname doesn't know of this."_

_"Yes, that man would never allow this. He barely allowed the night class when it was proposed." She smiled. "He's afraid that something would happen, but that's fine." She nodded her head, standing up, she tilted her head slightly. "Well then, I must be off. Good luck in sending out those invitations, Aidou-san."_

She didn't want Kaname to meet Kaoru and Aoi. It was too risky. Kaname would instantly know something would be up, and her children were no fools either. They were intelligent, and they would also figure something was up. Yuuki continued to dwell on these thoughts, until the sound of a car pulling up infront of the gates, distracted her. She looked out her window to see a very familiar car parked outside. She gasped lightly, and pulled back, closing her curtain.

Yuuki called over the maid to her. "Please, do not let Kaoru or Aoi go down stairs. Tell them these are my orders-"

"Maman?" Aoi called out, with Kaoru standing at her side. Inseperable they were as always, which was another thing Yuuki adored about them. She sighed in relief, and gave them a small smile.

"I want you two to stay up here. We shall be receiving visitors from the council, and It is an important matter. Do not come down unless I tell you to, understand?" She gave them a stern look, which indicated to them; that if they did happen to disobey her, they would be in for it.

"Yes mama." They both said in unision

Yuuki smiled, leaning down to kiss their foreheads. She waved them off, as she walked down the stairs to greet the new guest. Just as soon as she had reached the bottom half of the stairs, the door bell rung; and one of the maids had rushed to open the door.

"Ah, Kuran-sama." The maid bowed. "Please come in, my lord."

"Ah, Sherry. Thats enough, I will take it from here." Yuuki said from where she was standing. The maid excused herself, leaving Yuuki alone with Kaname.

"Hello, Kaname-san." A smile was brought to her face. A true sincere smile, that she would only ever show to her beloved before.

"Ahh, Yuuki-san. What a pleasure seeing you here."

"Likewise, and I didn't expect to see you here."

She smiled again. Feeling a slight pain inside, at the sight of him. She wanted to run into his arms and embrace him, and hold onto him. But she couldn't do that. She cast her eyes away from him; and she turned her back towards him.

"Please follow me." She said in a soft voice.

"I wonder..." He looked at her, wondering once more. He wondered why she looked at him with such sad eyes. She had a smile that he liked to look at. Deep down, he wanted that smile to be only for him, and him alone.

And he knew that this would be a sin.

Betraying Sara for Yuuki.

That is something only a beast would do.

But then again, weren't they all beasts? Beasts, disguised as beautiful humans?

Without realizing it, they had reached the den; where Yuuki turned to him with that same smile. "I'm not sure that Headmaster Cross is in, but I will go check and see."

"Before you leave, Miss Yuuki. I have a question for you."

Yuuki felt a bit nervous, but she was well composed, in hiding any of her emotions and smiled once more. "Yes, Kaname-san?"

"Why do you look so sad when you look at me?"

She was taken back by this question. She had no other way, and didn't know how to respond to that one. Instantly, she came up with a good lie. Her lips formed a smile again. "You remind me of my deceased husband."

"Oh? " Yuuki looked down. "Yes, you have that same gentle look in your eyes, as he did. You actually care about the people around you. Yet you hide your emotions because of your status. Yet, you really are gentle." Kaname, smiled faintly. "I'm not so gentle as you think, my dear Yuuki."

_My dear Yuuki_

Yuuki quickly cast her eyes away from him. She felt sorrow overtake her again. Kaname would always say that to her, when he was showing extra affection for her, than he normally would. When he would want her to not worry, or care about little insignificant things.

Kaname, didn't know where that came from. He called her that, without even knowing her properly, yet it felt just right. It shouldn't feel right, but it did. He sighed, realizing how awkward Yuuki must have felt. He coughed slightly, and changed the subject.

"Ah, and how is Kaoru?"

"He is doing well." Yuuki nearly bit her lip out of nervousness. "I would like to meet him sometime."

"Yes _sometime_ but not tonight. Kaoru is enjoying time with his sister. Which I wouldn't like to disturb them at all."

Kaname raised an eyebrow at her. "Sister?"

Yuuki mentally cursed herself for that revelation.

"Yes, the two of them are twins, in fact. Kaoru, and Aoi; When they're together the world that revolves around them means nothing." Her eyes were overcome with more sadness as she said this. "They were made for each other." She found herself adding.

_Like you and I, were always meant to be with each other._

_But fate is cruel._

"Pureblood twins. How unheard of. I never thought of it to be possible." Yuuki found herself nodding. "But it is. Unlike the hunters, these twin purebloods are just like any other pureblood. Neither of the two; are frail, or sickly. For that I am grateful."

Yuuki smiled, feeling a sense of pride in her children.

"Siblings that were made for each other. A love that is stronger than any."

Kaname smiled back at Yuuki, making her faintly blush. She coughed slightly. "Ahh, Kaname-san, would you like something to drink?"

_Your delicious blood, which would be the only one to satiate my thirst._

Kaname found himself thinking. But he shook his head. "No, nothing at all, I only came here to speak with you, not the headmaster-I was curious, if I dare say. But you seem gentle, Yuuki. I've never seen such a gentle creature such as yourself. You were a prefect at Cross Academy, and you were always so admirable."

Yuuki smiled at the compliment. "Gentle? Hah. I think not, we are only beasts in the form of humans after all, I can never be gentle." She responded quickly. To which Kaname added "Ah, but, even the wildest, and viscious of beasts can be tamed and become gentle. Rare is a sight, but possible. In this case, you are a rare beast among us all."

Yuuki let out a small chuckle. "Yes, why thank you for the compliment, Kaname-san." She turned around, ready to leave him. "I shall go get us something to drink then."

No, he wouldn't let her leave. Kaname felt that she needed to stay near him, so he grabbed her wrist, without thought. Yuuki gasped lightly, turning around and feeling her heart tug at her again. "Yuuki...the young girl I saved that night, years ago. Who would have thought you were someone like me." Kaname stared into her own chocolate brown eyes. His need for her blood growing greater. "You are unguarded against me. The me, who is _thirsty_."

As if out of reflex, Yuuki removed any strands of hair from around her neck. "Then..._drink_." She said this; entranced by him, a soft command to him. Yuuki knew what she was doing. The problem was, that she began to feel her throat getting warm, a tingling sensation, once Kaname was near her. Readying himself to sink his fangs into her neck. She took in Kaname's scent.

His neck looked really inviting.

His blood...one she hadn't tasted in such a long time. Yuuki knew that his blood was the only one who could satiate her thirst.

Kaname knew what he was doing. He wanted Yuuki's blood, but as soon as he was about to sink his fangs into her neck. He stopped himself and pulled back. Yuuki quickly snapped out of her trance. His scent lingering in the air, and her thirst for him was strong. She had been able to control her hunger for these past years because well...Isaya was there once or a few times to feed her, even if against her own will.

Yuuki unconciously grabbed onto the collar of his shirt. Unbuttoning it a little. Kaname did not stop her though. He let her do as she pleased. "How long has it been since you last fed?" Yuuki paused for a second. "..It's been a while..." She said softly.

"Has Isaya not fed you?"

"He does...he often forces me...but I refuse."

"Is it your husband's blood you miss? I am aware that only your most precious person's blood can truly satiate your thirst..." Kaname closed his eyes. Yuuki said nothing at this, but in a sense; Kaname was right. Her previous husband; meaning, _him. _Was the only one who could satisfy her.

"You were never meant for this life Yuuki. I always thought you to be to pure, to live the life of a sinful beast...it doesn't suit you."

_I am not so pure..._

_I am just like you, Kaname._

Yuuki hesitated when he said that to her. "Why are you not stopping me?" She asked, feeling guilty that she was going to take his blood. His blood no longer belonged to her, it belong to Sara. "Some things in this life, are better left un answered." He replied back to Yuuki as she brushed her fangs along his neck.

His beautiful neck, how wonderful it smelled. Yuuki loved his scent so much. It was like a drug to her. She opened her mouth up wide, and finally pierced the skin, and sunk her fangs in. Letting the beastly side of her take over. She fed on his blood. His blood tasted so sweet to her. The warm liquid that went down her throat was like no other. Not even Isaya could make satisfy her like this.

* * *

Aoi turned her head towards the door, walking up towards it. She placed her hand on the door knob, but was shocked as soon as she did. She yelped, and quickly pulled her hand back. "Ow..."

Kaoru ran quickly towards his sister. "Aoi!" He said, trying to get a look at her hand, but Aoi shook her head. "I'm fine." Kaoru sighed in relief.

"So...Mama had a barrier be put around us. She really doesn't want us to meet the council members.." Aoi nodded quietly in agreement. "Whatever is happening-Kaoru, I smell..._blood._" Kaoru raised his head up, and looked towards the door. "Mama?..." Kaoru questioned, but furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

"No..but it smells...kinda like hers...really familiar...too." He said. But he couldn't sneak out. Neither could Aoi. The room had a special barrier put up around it, to keep them in. The barrier that was used, was anti-vampire. Their mother was really serious about not letting them outside.

The twins were young, but they were smart enough to know that their mother was hiding something from them for sure.

* * *

Yuuki could drain all of his blood if she wanted too. But, she knew how to control herself. So she quickly pulled away, and wiped the last drop that was on her lips. She sighed, looking down a bit.

"...Forgive me. That wasn't like me at all..." She mumbled. "I promise you it won't happen again." Kaname looked at her with a smile on his face. "I hope it doesn't. You realize that you have children. I'm afraid that they need you to be strong. You must feed when Isaya offers you his blood, Yuuki. You are no longer a child, and so you must feed when need be. I won't be there to save you next time."

Yuuki nearly frowned, but instead she smiled. "No no, of course. It won't happen. I assure you it won't. " She coughed, clearing her throat. "So, to what do I owe your visit today?"

_You..._

Was what Kaname wanted to reply, instead, he shook his head. "I needed to know who you exactly where, considering we only briefly met at the party, and I only briefly found out that the girl I saved was also a pureblood." He faintly smiled. "I was curious."

Kaname knew he had lied. He really did have a desire to see Yuuki, and see if he could quench his thirst, but in the end-it was Yuuki that drank from him. It was wrong, yet it had felt just right to him. Kaname smiled back at Yukki, and kissed a strand of her hair.

"I do hope we meet again soon, _Miss Yuuki."_

Yuuki was slightly startled by his actions, and she watched the man she loved leave.

As soon as Kaname exited, Yuuki had ordered the house maids to lift the barriers to the room the two children were in. Exhausted, Yuuki retreated into her own room, to lay down and re collect her own thoughts. Her emotions were draining the energy out of her, and whats more. She drank from a man who no longer belonged to her.

She really needed time to herself.

As for the Kuran pair, these two lovely children were anxious, and they really wanted to know why the person whom had entered, had a scent similar to that of their mother's. A familiar scent that felt so calm, and just right to them, but they would not dare question her. Though, no one said investigating on their own would hurt anyone.

* * *

**You likeeeeee? ;D I know you doooo. Now that you love it/read it. Go review kay? C; I promise to update more, and I won't abandon it so, have a great time, and thank you for reading!**

That's exactly what they would do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! I believe its time for an update!**

**I'm sorry for the lack of Yume interaction. But you might just be in for a treat in the chapters to come! Thanks for sticking around for the ride!**

**I do not own Vampire Knight, only my OC's Kaoru and Aoi.**

* * *

She could still feel the sensation of having his blood going down her throat. Yuuki, wrapped her hand around her throat, licking her lips. It was nearing daylight, at least one week had passed since Kaname had payed a visit to her home.

But she couldn't shake it off. The feeling of drinking his blood, and sinking her fangs into his skin.

For a while, it did quench her thirst.

But, she could drink him dry, if it were up to her. She desired him that much, and it made Yuuki loathe herself evenmore. What she had commited was a sin. She took the blood of a man whom belonged to another woman now.

"Mama?" Aoi poked her head through the doorway. "May I come in?" Yuuki smiled, erasing all of those negative thoughts from her mind when she saw her young daughter. "Yes dear?" She calmly replied with a smile on her face. Aoi, bowed in respect to her mother in return.

"I know Kaoru won't ask but..." The young girl hesitated for a moment. "Who was that man who came to visit the other day? You said he was from the council." Yuuki sighed. She knew he children were no fools. No, not at all. Kaname's children took after him of course.

"He was a man from the council." She really need to think carefully when speaking to these kids. " An old friend of your fathers'. We've known each other since I was your age." Yuuki said with a small smile.

"Father?"

Yuuki sighed, smiling. She patted the empty chair next to her, urging the young girl to sit down beside her. "Of course, you barely knew your father. You were so young when he passed away.."

The young girl bit her lip, regretting that she asked such a sensitive topic. But she sat down beside her mother, and asked another question. A question most normal children would ask. "What was papa like?" She asked.

Yuuki always found it hard to reply to these type of things, when it regarded Kaname. Every time she spoke of him, she poured her heart out, and half the time, it would easily make her teary and emotional. She didn't want her own children to see her cry so easily. She was a Kuran, a pureblood. Tears were un heard of. Yuuki sucked in some air, finally speaking.

"Your father. He was a great man. He was brave, gentle, kind, strong..." She felt her voice waver, however it went unnoticed by Aoi. " Like a prince?" The young girl asked. Yuuki chuckled a bit and placed a kiss on her forehead. Despite her maturity, she was still a child at heart. "Yes, like a prince."

"Mama, what happened to Papa?" Yuuki gave her child a sad smile. "Well, he passed away. He was...murdered." Yuuki bit her lip as she said this. _By me..._ She thought.

"By who..?" The young girl asked once more. Yuuki placed her finger on the girl's lips and shook her head. "No one knows dear, and I think that's enough for the day. You've got school to prepare for." Aoi frowned, and pouted. But she at least got enough answers to all of her questions, well so far she did.

The young girl nodded, bowing her head in respect to her mother, and ran off to finish preparing for school.

* * *

"I'm worried what Kaname-sama will do once he finds out that Yuuki-sama opened up the school again. For the children this time, no less." Aidou said nervously as he paced around his office. The man was extremely nervous in sending his children off to school, since he was such a doting father and all. Being away from his children for so long was going to end up making him insane.

"Calm down, we're just as nervous as you are, but think of Yuuki-sama. She's sending her own children as well. " Kain, his cousin replied. This made the man even more nervous. "What if something bad happens to them? Kaname-sama will have my head!"

"Calm down, I think you're over reacting."

"I hope you're right." Aidou said, frowning as he sat down at his office chair.

* * *

"Kaname-sama, are you listening?"

He broke out of his thoughts, the second time he was spoken to. "Hmm? Oh yes, of course. Would you please repeat that?"

All the man had been thinking about was Yuuki Cross. The way she sank her fangs into his neck, the way she drank from him, holding onto him as if he were something precious. She always looked at him with sad eyes, but he could never understand why. He wished that he could have drank from her.

He wanted to know more about her. Why she made him feel warm on the inside. Why she made him have feelings he never knew he had before. Feelings he though long forgotten, since he last found her.

"As I was saying, sir. I believe you need to attend to these matters. The young princess has allowed children to go to the academy. Our younger children, which I am skeptical about."

"Children? Academy? What on earth are you talking about?"

The other man rubbed his forehead, sighing in annoyance. "Sir, Yuuki-sama is sending the young children to the school, with the same ideals, your parents once had. If I remember correctly, the last time this happened, it did not go as planned. Your uncle attacked the school, and many innocent youngsters, amongst our own were endangered."

Kaname frowned at the revelations. He didn't remember approving of this. Nor had the headmaster talked about this with him. No one else had notified him of this, which angered him slightly. Yuuki had no place, and she had not once brought these matters up with the council or himself.

What bothered him the most is that, no one had bothered telling him, besides one of his councilmen.

Everyone around was keeping secrets. Something he also did not find favorable in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I will see to this matter." It seemed that he would need to pay Headmaster Cross a nice visit later on.

Great, now there was more to worrry about. As if he didn't have enough on his plate already. The council was already demanding him to research Yuuki Cross, and her children, and whom she had been married to before.

That was clearly none of their business, but finding out that Yuuki had been married, made him somewhat jealous and slightly angry at the same time. Because if it were up to him, he would never leave Yuuki's side. He'd spend eternity with her if he had to.

Because Yuuki didn't deserve to be lonely.

* * *

_"Kaoru, Aoi. I want you two to be on your best behaviours. You two are the only purebloods attending these classes, so you must set an example to your fellow vampire students. Always be nice, and corteous to the human children. Never look down upon them because they are human. Remember that they can be your most trusted friends, and allies someday in the future._

_Do not play with them, and do not bite them. Understand?"_

_The two children nodded their heads. "Yes Mother." _

_Yuuki smiled. "Good, and another thing, don't wander around the school so carelessly. If you see any of the councilmen, remember this. They cannot be trusted."_

After talking so much to her children, and lecturing them, Yuuki giggled silently to herself. Since when did she become such a strict person? She remembered being so carefree, and much more outgoing than now.

She really did change, a lot.

Coming back here to the school, brought back memories. Fond memories, and...even those terrible memories. But if it wasn't for this school, she wouldn't be whom she was now. She would have never returned to her beloved's side, if even for a mere moments.

"I hope you create memories, be happy and choose your own future, my children."

* * *

"Welcome back students of Cross Academy, and welcome to those newer ones! We are pleased to have you back for another pleasant year!

Normally, we don't make announcements such as these, but I'd like to announce something a bit special this term. Many years ago, we had two different classes. As all of you may know, the moon dorm has been used for the much more richer students. I am sorry to say,that those of noble status will have to be set back with the other students." The headmaster announced.

Many students frowned at this, and a particular girl said. "My father will hear of this." Not many were pleased with this action.

"Ten years ago, the moon dorms; or the moon buildings were used for the night class, as you may have heard before. These students were ones who were too busy to work during the day, so they had to take night classes." He cleared his throat, before continuing.

"I am reintroducing the Night Class this year! We will have both Elemantry school students, middle school, and lastly highschool students for the night class. " And they were using the night class uniforms that were used years back. Headmaster Cross felt so nostalgic at the sight of them, and just simply adored his new class more. Many Teachers noticed this as well, as well as other students whom were familiar with this; because they've either seen or heard of this from their own parents, or elder brothers and sisters. They also noticed the beauty they all held. As if they were all models, or better yet, as if they were royalty. There were no flaws on their skin, they seemed to be the perfection of beauty.

They were in awe.

Many girls and boys were swooning over their new class little did they know, Vampires were amongst them.

"There will be rules. One, day class students are prohibited from entering Moon dorm grounds at any part of the day. Two, at night time you must all be at your respective dorms, and three, any unorderly conduct will have you suspended; or worse, expelled from this school. This includes being out of your dorms past the hour. I will have prefects patrolling the school. Should they catch you, you're history."

The headmaster cleared his throat. "Now, that is all settled. You are all dismissed."

Kaoru and Aoi held each others hands. They both smiled at each other. "I have a feeling we'll have fun this year, and many more to come. Right, Aoi?" Aoi beamed, smiling at her brother. "Maybe." The truth she did have a good feeling, yet at the same time. There was a gut feeling that something bad could happen later on. So she only kept smiling at her brother.

"Let's go check out our dorms."

As all the students passed, being lead away to their dorms by the headmaster, many girls and boys were practically swooning over them. The younger kids from the elementary day class as well. Aoi held on tightly to her brothers hand. This was all new to the twins. They had never been around so many people before. So it was a bit frightening. It was even more frightening to have them lead the class away. They were pretty much in charge of their fellow class mates, no matter what the age.

It was going to be a school year full of surprises. That's for sure.

* * *

**Hey there! I hope you enjoyed! And please do review! I enjoy reviews and they make me happy! I promise that I will focus less on those twins next chapter, but they are still a key to making you all happy in regards to the Yume!**

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello an update! At long last an update! Did you think I was going to abandon this? Naaah, school just got in the way, and since I'm on semester break until febuary I will be trying to update as much as I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter, which I consider kinda short, so sorry about that!**

**Thank you all for the kind reviews! I really love reading your reviews, they were the ones that actually motivate me to write. So anyways enjoy!  
**

* * *

Life seemed so lonely now without her children at her side. But, the Academy was also right next door, not like she couldn't come and go as she pleased. Yuuki could do what she wanted but decided not to. Instead she chose to stay home, and call them every day, and have them come home to dinner every weekend. That was their agreement.

This coming weekend would be their first weekend together; dinner as a family. Her adoptive father was thrilled when she told him of the news. He kept reminding her all week about it. To the point where it was irritating her to no end. He had the maids clean up the house, and add new decorations which she had ordered. The house was undergoing an interior design change, by her orders.

Kaien of course said nothing against her. Because a man could never interfere with a woman's decision; was his first and foremost rule, even if it was his beloved and precious Yuuki.

The phone rang, and Yuuki was quick to pick up.

"Mama, I'm here to report to you." Aoi said in a bored voice. Yuuki frowned a little. "Manners, Aoi. Manners." She lightly scolded over the phone, in a firm voice. Aoi felt a shudder go down her spine. "Mama, I want to go home." She said. "You'll be home this weekend." Yuuki said with a light chuckle.

"Are you and your brother behaving yourselves? I do hope your not giving your teachers any trouble?" Aoi nodded. "We're fine Mama, but...Kaoru is being annoying."

"Oh?"

"He ruined my favorite pajamas." Yuuki chuckled a bit. "The one Uncle Shiki bought for me." Yuuki held back her laughter at her children's antics. "Tell your brother if he doesn't behave himself, I'll be sure to appear in school tonight. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Playing a card game with Aidou." She said flatly, almost as if seeming annoyed, by the tone of voice she had. But Yuuki understood that they pretty much didn't allow her to play along with them. It was something normal between children. But then again, she remembered that her children were also a bit too mature for their age. They were also sneaky, deceptive little brats.

"Aoi, don't you dare." Yuuki warned, and Aoi bit her lip at her mother's tone of voice. "Dare what?"

"I know that you're up to something, and if I find out that you've done something, it wont be pretty for you little Missy. I have eyes everywhere sweetheart. Don't you forget it."

"...Uhh, bye mama. I have to start going to class soon." With that, her child hung up. Yuuki smirked at herself. She knew her children better than anyone else in the world.

"Yuuki-sama, do we throw these flowers out?" Yuuki shook her head. "No, please don't. Such beautiful things should not be thrown away, instead... plant them in the garden." She directed, and the maids bowed their head and carried off with their work.

"Also, I want you to change the colors in the guest room. The furniture stays as is, but change the the curtains, and the carpet to something red. I want the walls painted beige." She said giving out more orders to the maids.

* * *

"Aidou." Hanabusa seemed so nervous by the arrival of his dear friend Kaname. "Y-Yes? Kaname-sama?" Kaname did not look so pleased with him.

"I've come to discuss urgent matters with you."

"Ahh, right! Please, have a seat Kaname-sama!"

There was an awkward silence in the air, and there was a heavy atmosphere that surrounded Kaname. Hanabusa was more than scared, he was ready to piss on himself.

"Did you send your child to a boarding school, perhaps?" Came the million dollar question he was waiting for. Hanabusa knew it had to be something related to that.

"W-Well...yes...yes I did."

"And...what kind of boarding school, may I ask?"

He was stuck there. There was the option of lying to Kaname, and the option of not lying to him, as the man could see through his lies so easily. There was also the part where Kaname could make him say it. So instead by the truth being let out by force, Hanabusa took a deep sigh. "She started school at Cross Academy."

"How many others are attending?"

He really didn't want to say it, but had no choice in the matter either. "Well, just about most of families with children from ages 8-17" He heard shattering glass, and Hanabusa literally let out a whimper.

"K-Kaname-sama?"

Kaname was almost quite literally head of the council, well what was left of it, because the council was pretty much non existent. He had been for the past ten years, because no one else wanted the position, so he had no other option but to take it. "I was informed that there was a decision that was made without my consent. By someone who doesn't even take part in council affairs. May I ask, just as in to why this was done?"

Hanabusa literally almost cried when he saw the deadly look Kaname was giving him. The man was beyond angry.

"Well, it was at Yuuki-sama's request. She rounded us up, and requested this. Because she wanted to start a coexistence between vampires and humans. I believe in her ideals, and the ones whom allowed their kids to go to Cross Academy, also believed in her ideals."

"Coexistence.." Kaname sighed, calming himself down. "That's the same reason You and I went to school years back Kaname-sama. Your parents wanted us to live by these same ideals."

"Regardless, its dangerous. You should not have been persuaded so easily by her words." Kaname knew she lived by Kaien's ideal. Yuuki was a gentle person and It was so hard to believe she was a vampire. How he wished he could see her again.

Kaname let out an exasperated sigh. "Hanabusa, forget it. You don't even need to speak for an apology. I will go speak to her personally."

"Yes Kaname-sama." He wanted to prevent Kaname from doing so, because he was afraid of what an encounter with Yuuki might come to trigger. Aidou didn't want Yuuki's hard work to go to such waste, instead; once Kaname had left, he rushed over to the phone to make some quick important calls.

* * *

"According to history, Aoi-sama." The teacher had picked on her to answer. "Which kind of government was once established upon our kind?" Aoi stood up to give her answer. "Before the Council was established, there was a Monarchy that ruled over every single one of us, purebloods, and nobles alike."

"Correct." The teacher nodded and continued to write on the board. "Meaning, that like the Humans, there was once a Royal family that ruled over us for centuries. These Royals were the Kurans. The Kuran family, were the ones who had been established as the Kings to rule over our kind. They were our rulers. But, thousands of years ago, the last Kuran King, established what we know today as the Council of Elders."

"The Council of Elders was tasked with protecting the last remaining pureblood families, and they were tasked with protecting, and making sure all goes well in our society. They worked well together withe The Hunters."

The teacher turned around after giving his explanation. "Yes, Kaoru-sama?" The young Kuran child had his hand raised. "So..."He stood up. "Wasn't the last Kuran King, Grandfather to Kuran Kaname?"

"You forgot to mention that the Council of Elders was also abolished by a Kaname Kuran. Once he saw how corrupt they had become. They don't really exist anymore, but in a way they kinda do, since Kaname Kuran is the leader of our kind again. What he runs is somewhat like...a democracy." He ended up saying. Very proud of himself for that little private lesson his mother gave him. Kaoru had a bored look on his face, but deep down inside, he was somewhat proud of himself.

The teacher seemed annoyed. "Yes, of course, I had forgotten to mention this Kaoru-sama, class is nearly over. But, to the rest of you. " He paused.  
"You may ask your parents about this."

Just as he had said, class had ended. Leaving Kaoru with a somewhat smug look on his face. But, nonetheless, there was the weekend. He would later then, ask his mother more about Kaname Kuran. The young boy was rather intrigued by this whole monarchy system. If he had the chance, he would be sure to ask Kaname himself.

"Kaoru, hurry up, we'll be late for our next class." The young Kuran boy snapped back to reality, smiled at his sister, and followed right after her.

"Those two Cross children..." The teacher sat back down on his desk, and watched them leave his classroom.

"They look like Kurans, the Kuran traits are all over them, and Kaoru-sama is like a spitting image of Kaname-sama. The resemblance is far too coincidential." The older man lightly tapped his chin, and perked up upon seeing his other class enter.

"Welcome, to your first day of class, students."

* * *

"Kaname-sama, our next destination?" The driver asked.

"Cross Academy."

He either abolished the plans, or something had to happen, but he needed to stop this nonsense that Yuuki was going on about.

Its not that he hated what her ideals were. He just had some kind of fear within him, that something could happen to those kids. He knew of course, that many of them were capable vampires, but there were also t he younger vampire children among them. Kaname sighed, wondering what Yuuki had in mind. Her children were obviously at that school, but despite the dangers, s he sent her children there. A mother would never do such a thing; send their child off into an unknown world so easily.

But t hen again, this was her fathers school. Yuuki grew up here, this was her entire life, and she knew the what the real idea of the school was.

Did Cross finally convince her to do such a thing?

This was also a matter that plagued his mind, aside from the fact that Yuuki drank from him. The sensation of her fangs gently grazing his neck was unforgettable. Kaname unconsciously touched his neck, right where Yuuki had bitten. He really yearned to do the same to her. He wanted her blood. Controlling himself around that woman was so hard.

He could honestly care less about his fiancee. He drank from her o ut of necessity, but never because he loved her. Sara's blood never satiated his thirst. Her blood wasn't thirst quenching, nor was it like the sweet delicious wine he imagined Yuuki's to be.

He really needed to stop thinking about Yuuki in such a way. It was wrong, what he felt was wrong. If she even felt something for him, it would be wrong. Not even beasts themselves would cheat on their own mate.

Kaname pulled out a blood tablet and popped it into his mouth. Nearly wincing at the horrible taste, as he chewed on it. He hoped it would be enough to calm his thirst, as he neared the academy. Because if he saw Yuuki, he wasn't sure of himself.

He wasn't even sure if he would control the beast within. Kaname hated how just meeting her, would make her feel this way. Just by looking at her, made him want her with an intense desire.

He chewed on another blood tablet.

He honestly didn't know how much more he could take.

* * *

**Dohohoho, I saw that Kaname-so anyways, I hope you loved this juicy chapter! Again so sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer! So anyways, doesn't anyone love Kaname's conflicting emotions with himself?  
**

**Sorry for so much focus on our two little twin Kuran OC's. But there's a reason I'm focusing on them, a little more than I should. Remember, these are Pureblood children. Vampires no less, and they grow different than normal humans. They might be 8 years old in Human years, but they have the minds of 10-12 year olds already. Just remember child Kaname. His kids take after him a lot. Specially when it comes to being perceptive.  
**

**Haha, I've said to much already, enjoy and review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**At last an update! I am so sorry for not updating, I did hit a wall, and It was a complete writers block which I was unable to get rid of, but thank you for waiting patiently for my story!**

**A little heads up, this chapter is a little more centered on the twins, than Yuuki and Kaname's relationship. I will give you a hint though, the twins are a key for mom and dad getting back together ;D**

**I do not own VK, but please read and review!**

* * *

Yuuki let out a yawn, as she popped another one of those disgusting blood tablets into her mouth. The taste was bitter, it even tasted stale to her. There was nothing like the blood of her beloved, that she had ever so selfishly indulged herself in the other night.

There it went again, the desire to taste his blood, and devour him.

In, went another blood tablet; then a third, and a fourth.

She sighed, and decided to occupy herself with something else instead.

_"Kaname...I think..." She paused for a moment, taking his hand; placing it on her stomach. "We're going to be parents soon." She half smiled, a bit scared to see his reaction. She was afraid he would reject their future children._

_"My beloved Yuuki, do you realize how happy you've made me?" He lightly chuckled, and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her still flat stomach. This made her worst fear of rejection die down. Her face lit up, and she gently caressed his hair. "You will be a wonderful mother,my love." Yuuki lightly blushed and nodded. "You as well, you'll be a wonderful father to our child, and any of our future children. If we have a girl, she'll be your little princess, if we have a boy-" _

_"He'll be a mama's boy. I imagine you'll be like Juuri, and smother our children with plenty of love."_

_"Will you be jealous?"_

_"How can I Yuuki? Our children will be the fruit of our love, and there is no greater reward than that." Yuuki smiled, and leaned down towards him, kissing his forehead. "I love you, and I always will Kaname."_

_"I truly don't know what I've done to deserve your love Yuuki, but you've made me a happy man."_

She placed a hand to her stomach, smiling faintly at the memory. From then on, Kaname never let her out of his sight; which wasn't anything out of the normal. He became far too overprotective, and never let her leave their home alone. If possible, she was to stay inside at all times.

At first, they planned to raise their children, much like she was raised. But Yuuki decided that she wanted them to know the world. She didn't want to deprive them of anything. Like she was, so Kaname agreed to that instead.

Yes the future she had so planned together with her beloved, was shattered just like that. It withered away like a rose.

* * *

Sara laid back on her chair, resting her eyes. Her thumbs fiddling with the engagement ring on her finger. She snapped her eyes open, in irritation. Glass shattering could be heard in her room, but she didn't pay any mind to that. She was beyond angry that Yuuki had come back; and Kaname was slowly slipping out of her grasp.

Well, not like she could ever get him to do her bidding. But, that plan was not so far off; well not at least until Yuuki had stepped into the picture again. With those terrible two again.

Sara smiled.

Taking in the blood of two young Kurans, would surely make her powerful; even more powerful than that Kaname.

In order for her to get near those two children, she needed to have Kaname stay far away from them as possible. Because he would pose a threat to her. Yuuki wasn't much of a threat, yet she wielded Artemis. One swing of that Sycthe was enough to end her life.

She needed to tread carefully, because these were dangerous waters she was now stepping into.

"I wonder how delightful, their blood must taste like." She smiled to herself, licking her finger, almost as if imagining the taste already. "I'll be able to do what Rido, was unable to do with dear Yuuki." She chuckled softly to herself.

"Kaname has never let me sink my fangs into his neck, I've always wondered what the blood of a Kuran tastes like. Such young and pure blood, untainted. There is much power in the blood of a Kuran, especially a child. Two at that." She looked out towards the full moon, with a satisfied look on her face. "Kaname doesn't know that they're his. So long as he never finds out, he won't be much of a threat. Now...all I need to do is keep the Kuran head away from his family, and they'll be no more."

"Hmm, I think it's time to take a small trip."

* * *

They could feel the powerful presence of a pureblood enter the school grounds. Many of the night class students, whom were in study hall looked out their windows. Noticing the all too familiar man walk towards the night class buildings. The dorm president, who's name was Kouzuki Seinan was a noble vampire. He was 17 years of age, and he was in charge of the students here, and served the two pureblood Cross children faithfully as an adviser. He tutored them when they needed it, and made sure everything was top notch with them. When he felt the powerful presence of a pureblood walk onto the school grounds, he immediately got everyone to prepare themselves.

He was trying to maintain order among the night class, and tried making sure every thing was looking in order. The powerful presence he felt, he knew all too well. It was none other Kuran Kaname, whom was basically King of their kind.

Kaoru and Aoi watched as Seinan went into a state of panic. The twins held each others hands, as they stood up each going up to stand on either side of poor Seinan who was trying hard not to panic. They each held his hand. "Seinan, why don't you calm down? It's going to be okay. If anything, we can call our mom, and our headmaster to let them know what's happening, right?" Aoi looked up at the troubled noble with a smile on her face. Seinan felt himself relax, and he felt rather embarrassed by all this. But nonetheless, he went back to his calm demeanor, and nodded his head.

"Yes my young Lords, you're absolutely right." He cleared his throat, and went off to make sure everything was in perfect order. Kaoru and Aoi looked at each other. They nodded their heads. "It's that Council man that came to our home a few days past. I want to meet him, Aoi." Kaoru said. "His blood smelled kind of strange...right?"

Aoi nodded her head, and held onto her twin's hand.

Kaname noticed that there wasn't much going on here. He felt nostalgic, when he entered the school grounds, as he made his way towards the moon dorm buildings. He noticed many of the night class students peer out the window, and then quickly dodged their heads back in. He watched as the curtains began to close, and as he approached the doors; they opened for him, and a young night class student stepped out, bowing his head before him.

"Welcome, Kaname-sama. It is an honor to have you visit, my lord." It was none other than the dorm president, Seinan whom had gone out to greet him. The poor guy was a nervous wreck on the inside, Kaname could tell. "Ah, yes." Kaname nodded. "Judging by your traits, you must be of the Kouzuki noble family, am I correct?" Seinan nodded his head. "Yes my Lord, my name is Kouzuki Seinan." The young noble replied as he led Kaname inside the building.

"Who is the Dorm president?"

"I am, my Lord."

Once he was inside, Kaname was met with a variety of the older night class students. The younger ones were too scared of him to go out and meet him, or they peeked at a safe distance. Kaoru and Aoi stayed with them, because they didn't trust him at all. But, they too were sneaking a peak at the other man.

Many of the students, said nothing as Seinan tried speaking with the famous pureblood. "Our Vice president is Sasaki Nanami. She's a bit of a stiff, and really strict with all of us, I think she should be our Dorm president and not me. I'm not suited for this job. " He chuckled a bit awkwardly.

"When I attended this school, I was dorm president, and Ichijou Takuma was Vice President. I must say, not much has changed. Dorm buildings must have been renovated, but I suppose that's about it. Well, with the exception of the younger ones. How are they faring, by the way?"

"We're doing fine." Aoi said, finally stepping out of her hiding place. Kaoru couldn't believe she had done that. When their mother forbade them from ever making contact with any of the councilmen, she just had to go and do it. They were really in deep now, and all he could do was watch as his sister did something stupid.

"Oh? And who might you be, little one?" She really did not like being called little. Kaname looked down at her, examining her features closely. She definitely seemed to resemble Yuuki, so he assumed she must be Yuuki's child. "I'm not little, I don't like it when others call me that."

Seinan was breaking down on the inside. No matter if the young girl was a pureblood or not, Kaname was many years her senior. He was more powerful, and he was the one who led their kind, so obviously this kid needed to have respect for the man, simply because she was a kid, and he was the adult. At least, that's how he was raised, and he was sure it applied to purebloods as well.

"Her name is Aoi." Kaoru finally spoke up for his sister, and went straight towards her, obviously he held her hand in his. "Forgive her Lord Kaname. She was being rude, and if our mother heard of how she was acting towards you, I know she would be punished." Aoi sent him a glare. Which of course Kaoru ignored.

Kaname was impressed with Kaoru. Though he nearly smiled at Aoi, for her spunky attitude and her lack of fear for him. For some reason, he could feel pride swell in his heart for these two children. He felt pride, and warmth for them. Which was strange to him.

The way Kaoru had gone to Aoi's side, and stood by her and held her hand in his, was showing Kaname that this young boy was being protective of his sister. "Your name, young one?" He asked gently, smiling at the two children.

"My name is Kaoru. You came into our home a few days ago, and you spoke with our mother." He stated. Kaname nodded. "So you are her children."

Aoi looked up at Seinan who stood by, watching nervously. He was really fearing for the two children, but the girl spoke towards him. "Seinan, you can leave you know." Seinan looked down at the girl. "But-" Kaname cut him off. "You should listen." And with Kaname's command, the young noble fled.

"So, you're both twins? How unheard of. Never before had I imagined, that there would be pureblood twins born to the world. You two must be truly special.."

"We're not all that special. We're just kids, and we don't want people to treat us like we're special.." Aoi said with a frown on her face. "I see, you truly are your mother's children. She is a gentle woman, and I bet she must think the same, since she sent you to this school."

"She wants us to be friends with humans."

"And do you think you should be friends with humans?" Kaname asked, curious. The two nodded. "Humans are kinda like us...Only...they sleep at night. They don't drink blood, but they can be really nice, like the headmaster."

"She is right, we can be friends with humans."

Honestly, they felt so comfortable talking with the man. They felt drawn to him, and something about him, told them that they could trust him. So they wanted to speak more with him.

"Was that your blood we smelled the other day at our house?"

Kaname was surprised by the question. "Yes, indeed it was"

"So our mama drank from you then?" Kaname felt a little proud of them for being so perceptive. "...Yes." he answered.

"We don't get it." Aoi spoke up. "Because...the only person we should drink from...is the person we love the most...right?" Kaoru said finishing the sentence for her.

Kaname was taken by surprise, with their sudden question. But, he maintained his composure in front of the two, "Yes, absolutely. But..sometimes, a vampire does this out of need."

"But...we think our Mama did that, because she's lonely. We never met our real dad, so we think she misses him a lot." Kaoru said, feeling sad for his mother.

All this talking about blood and Yuuki, and love all together, pulled at his heart. Yuuki was lonely, he knew that. But wasn't he lonely as well? There was not a day that went by that he yearned for her. Ever since she moved back, his heart swelled with love for her. Not only her, but these children. His heart was filling up with pride for them, and he had only just met them. But he could feel it, he felt protective of these children already, and they weren't even his.

"We won't ever do that. Right Aoi?" Kaoru held her hand tighter than ever. "One day, we're going to be married, so...the only blood we'll ever take is from each other. That's a promise."

That had caught him off guard. The displays of affection between these two, made his heart ache, and yearn. He felt envious of them. There was no doubt in his mind that these twins were a miracle in itself. A miracle of love, and he could tell that they were born for each other. Fate had already set them up for an eternity together, in which they would always be at each others side, and undoubtedly, in love no less.

How he yearned for something like that. For someone he could love. He considered these children lucky. Because they already completed each other, from the day they were concieved. He had no one at his side. He was alone, damned to marry a woman he didn't love, damned to an eternity with her.

"Sorry, but Kaname-san, we have to get to class now, or we'll be late." Kaoru inclined his head politely, and Aoi did the same.

"It was a most pleasureable experience, speaking with the two of you. I do hope to meet with you again."

Watching the children leave made him a bit sad. He wanted to spend a little more time with them, perhaps he would find out more about Yuuki through them? That certainly seemed like a good idea.

Kaname, looked out to the night sky, the moon still shining brightly in the sky.

"I certainly look forward to it." He muttered to himself.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that!**

**Next chapter will be back and focused on why Yuuki had to erase Kaname's memory, my treat so do stick around and thank you for being loyal!**


End file.
